AMCAR-4
The AMCAR-4 Carbine is a fully automatic assault rifle. Along with the B9-S, it is one of the two weapons players own when they start the game. There are upgrades for it in all three of the original skill trees; damage with the Assault tree, accuracy with the Sharpshooter tree, and magazine capacity with the Support tree. Performance The AMCAR-4 boasts good accuracy and stopping power. It can be used most effectively at close to medium range, but it can still engage targets effectively well outside a shotgun's range. Long-distance targets can be hit more easily by firing in single shots. As such, the AMCAR-4 is often considered to be a weapon in middle ground as it is capable of fighting several enemies at close proximity and still serves as an acceptable counter against snipers without the sacrifice in rate-of-fire and/or magazine size. Although powerful when used correctly, the AMCAR-4 exhausts ammunition very quickly. This is especially important to remember on harder difficulty levels, where the enemies are tougher and more numerous. Manual two-shot bursts, and single shots are recommended to improve accuracy and help conserve ammunition. Fully upgraded, the AMCAR-4 is capable of killing Heavy SWAT with two headshots. Lightly armored units will usually take two body shots to kill. It can kill Tasers and Cloakers in a little over four headshots. Upgrades Trivia *The AMCAR-4 is based on the M4A1. The name "AMCAR-4" is possibly a double reference to both "M4A1" and "CAR-15", the predecessor to the M4A1. **The AMCAR-4 is classified as a semi-automatic carbine on the loadout screen, which it is not, considering its length and full-auto operation during gameplay. **The AMCAR-4's upgrades are a CAR-15 muzzle brake and EOTech 551/552. *The weapon's model always has the fire-selector in the "safe" position. *Each magazine of the AMCAR-4 stocks 20 rounds by default, despite being modeled after 30-round STANAG magazines. This is corrected by the final magazine upgrade. *The upgrade tree images and other medias all shows the AMCAR-4 with a different gas block and front sight (fixed M16-style front sight and gas block) than the in-game weapon (gas block with integrated folding sight). The attached sling mount seen in the same image is also absent from the in-game rifle. **The upgrade tree image also shows the AMCAR-4 with its dust cover closed, even though every combat scenario in the game take place in urban environments. Furthermore, as the cover is usually thrown open when the weapon is chambered, it is likely that the rifle in the picture is not in battery, which raises the question as to why Hoxton is holding and aiming an unloaded firearm. **Even with the reflex sight, when the player puts the AMCAR-4 away, he will grab onto the sight as if the rifle still has a carrying handle attached. *The AMCAR-4 sees a return in PAYDAY 2 in the form of the AMCAR rifle. Unlike this version, the AMCAR's performance is sub-par at most. A better reflection of the AMCAR-4's efficiency and versatility can be seen in the CAR-4, another sub-derivative of itself. *Interestingly, the AMCAR-4 is the Sniper's weapon. This is because Overkill haven't made a distinct model for either the sniper or his gun, and that the unit wasn't mean to be approached close up for one to see his rifle. Gallery 750px-Payday_M4A1_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the AMCAR-4. 750px-Payday_M4A1_holding_3.jpg|Player holding the "Holo Sight" AMCAR-4. 750px-Payday_M4A1_aim_1.jpg|The AMCAR-4 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_M4A1_aim_2.jpg|The "Holo Sight" AMCAR-4 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_M4A1_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the AMCAR-4. 750px-Payday_M4A1_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the AMCAR-4 with fitted Flash Hider. 750px-Payday_M4A1_reloading_3.jpg|Player reloading the "Holo Sight" AMCAR-4 with fitted Flash Hider. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Primary weapons Category:Weapons